


Feels like Home

by CookieNatsu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mt. Shirogane | Mt. Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieNatsu/pseuds/CookieNatsu
Summary: Startled awake by a loud bang Green's head shot up from his desk. It was dark around him, the only source of light being his little desk lamp. While trying to gather his senses, he noticed that he once again fell asleep over his paperwork. Rubbing at his eyes he checked the clock, noticing that it was 2am in the morning.______In which Green tends to fall asleep at work and needs someone specific to save him from his misery.





	Feels like Home

Green is what you may consider a workaholic. He used to laugh about his grandfather falling asleep over his research documents so it only seems fair that he himself wouldn't be any different than him. Working at the Viridian gym every day as gym leader didn't sound so hard at the beginning; it took Lance half a year after Green's short time as a champion to seek him out. He just came to Pallet Town one day, asking Green on his doorstep to take over the gym. Needless to say the young boy wasn't very flattered and turned down the proposition immediately. “I don't have time for this. Why don't you ask your favorite Champion?”, he asked bitterly, averting his gaze, wishing he could just close the door and go back to his room again. Ever since he was beaten by Red, he had been in his old room, holed up and away from the outside world. The media didn't really mind anyway; all they were talking about was the youngest Champion Red. Green himself wouldn't be mentioned, his 10 minutes as Champion not worth being inked and printed. 

A deep sigh brought his wandering mind back to the current situation. “I already assumed that this would be your answer. Although I can't believe there's much to do in this little town.” “You wouldn't know. Gramps tends to work all day, sometimes just dropping by for dinner to go back to his lab; sometimes he won't even show up at all.”  
Green tried to sound casual enough, leaning against the doorway and putting on his usual smirk. Trying to show how busy he could get in his small hometown; trying not to sound too bitter about it as well. 

Another sigh escaped Lance's mouth. “Listen, Green. Whatever it is you are doing.. Or may be doing.. You shouldn't forget.” he came down a little bit, put his hand on Green's shoulder. ”I wouldn't have come all this way if I wasn't sure that this position would be perfect for you. So maybe you can stop the play pretend and consider this offer for real.” Green averted his gaze, for once struck by the intensity of the other's words. The hand left his shoulder and he felt something pressed into his hands immediately afterwards.  
“This is the application as well as some information for you. Read it carefully.”  
“Tch, does it even matter what I have to say in this?”, he asked, without as much malice as he'd like to put in his words. “It doesn't.” Lance however seemed to be amused by all of it, trying hard to hide a smirk to find its way on his lips. They stayed in silence for a few moments, before Lance turned around. “It's the perfect opportunity for you. At least give it some thought. Also…” He dragged the word a little bit, showing that his next words were of great meaning.  
Without really noticing, Green's eyes stuck to the man's back; with his cape, his spiky hair, the broad shoulders and posture. Nothing compared to the ex Champ’s current status.  
“You may have lost your title to Red… But you will always be the first one to beat me in a Pokémon battle.”, he said, glancing over his shoulder. “Never forget that.”

 

After Lance's visit, Green went back into his room. At first he didn't intend to even look at the form and information. After a few days he quickly scanned through it. After a week, he started considering it for real.  
And after some more weeks, he applied.  
It took him half a year after losing his title to get out of his room, out of Pallet Town and to his new apartment in Viridian City; which lies only minutes away from the Viridian gym. His new job. 

So he took over the gym after it had been abandoned from Giovanni. He renovated it, hired strong and talented trainers and made sure that the gym gets the reputation back it once held; the one it deserved. 

It never occurred to him that he worked too long or too hard; there were many trainers that challenged his Ace Trainers or even himself. If there were no challengers, there was a lot of training to supervise of his Ace Trainers. If no one else except Green was in the gym at nightfall, there was paperwork to do. A lot of paperwork.  
And even though his apartment really wasn't far away, the young gym leader more than once or twice fell asleep at his desk. It were mornings after those nights he kept thinking that it didn't matter anyway; since there was no one waiting for him at his new home anyway. 

\-----

Startled awake by a loud bang Green's head shot up from his desk. It was dark around him, the only source of light being his little desk lamp. While trying to gather his senses, he noticed that he once again fell asleep over his paperwork. Rubbing at his eyes he checked the clock, noticing that it was 2am in the morning. “Can't remember falling asleep..”, he mumbled. Suddenly something brown and fluffy caught his attention. His beloved Eevee jumped on his table. She looked intently at him, her gaze apprehensive. “What's wrong, girl?”, he started, petting her softly on her head. ”You can't be mad at me for falling--” His hand stopped immediately after he heard something from outside his office room. The fox-like Pokémon tensed up and started to growl.  
And suddenly her trainer felt the fog of sleep lifting rapidly, remembering the loud bang that woke him from his sleep.  
A shuddering breath left his lips while his heart started to beat faster and faster. “Someone's here…!”, he whispered - more to himself than to his partner.  
Eevee nudged him again before leaping from the table and running to the door. Green wasn't sure if he was fully awake; yet he knew that there was an intruder and that he had to do something about it. 

First he turned off his desk lamp, hoping whoever was inside his gym now (curse himself for forgetting to lock the entrance before returning to his office once again) hadn't noticed his presence by now. The room was dark promptly, and while his emerald eyes adjusted to the darkness he tried to find anything to defend himself with. “Vrrrui!”, came the impatient and hectic cry of his Pokémon. Of course - his most loyal and beloved Pokémon! “Get a grip, Green!”, he told himself, clapping his face with his hands. “We can do this, right, girl?” Her answer was another confident “Vui!”. If it was to calm him down or push her up, he didn't know. He went to the door, trying to keep his breathing shallow.  
_Ok Green, just stay calm. You can do that._  
Trying to stay calm, he looked down and was met with brown eyes, focusing on him. “Alright girl, let's show that intruder the exit!”, he said, putting on his usual smirk. 

As silent as possible Green opened the door to his office. Slowly he stepped outside into the darkness, trying to make no sounds. Eevee was right next to him, a familiar presence as comfort; waiting for any command to follow. One quick glance to her and a silent nod, she started going down the stairs, slowly enough for him to follow.  
Even though he would never admit it, the suffocating feeling of dread was rising with every step he took.  
Thoughts about tactics - _Should I turn on the light? Sneak up to the intruder in the dark? Stay away from him and send out Eevee?_ \- followed by thoughts about who the hell would break in the Viridian gym at night filling his head. Was it someone who wanted money? Was Team Rocket striking again - or even worse - Giovanni himself? Was someone after Green? Or maybe after somebody else? Maybe they're after--  
His panicking thoughts were interrupted as Eevee suddenly took off from the last stair and sprinted into the darkness and out of his eyesight.  
“No, wait--!”, he whispered urgently - without success. Straining his ears as much as possible, he tried to make out any sounds from his Eevee fighting with whoever was there. But no sounds reached his ears; nothing but the loud and fast beating of his heart and the rush of blood in his ears. “Shit…” Reaching the end of the stairs himself he slipped to the wall and tiptoed to the corner that separated him from the hallway leading to the battle field. Still no sounds were to be heard. He took a shuddering breath, readying himself for the next step - whatever might happen now. 

The following events took place way too fast for Green's liking; as soon as he took a step in the dark hallway he was face to face with a dark silhouette. He sucked in a breath at once feeling his chest tighten. Without much further thought he clenched his fists and aimed for where he thought the intruders face must be. What he did not expect was for his fist to be stopped and his wrist to be seized. With a force he didn't expect to feel his wrist was hauled over his head and his arm twisted until his hand was pressed to his back.  
The gym leader wasn't able to react at all; within seconds both his wrists were held in place on his back by a firm grip. His body was pressed to the wall with brute force. The moment the situation really sunk in Green already found himself in the mercy of the burglar. The more he struggled the stronger the grip on his wrists got. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. What am I supposed to do now?_  
Trying to cover his panic he turned his head, trying to get a glimpse of the dark figure behind him. “Let go of me, Dipshit!”, he hissed, wanting to at least sound like he was still in control.  
“Dipshit?”, came a calm and questioning tone. A small snicker followed right after. _Wait. I know that voice!_ “Is that supposed to get you out of your misery?” _No. Way._  
“Red?!” Green felt the grip on his wrists loosen. The hand that seized him before found its way on the gym leader's shoulder and turned him around. Green still couldn't really see anything in the dark but if he squinted his eyes enough he managed to make out the familiar form and posture of his old rival Red. No one from Team Rocket, no Giovanni, no intruder. Just Red. The tension started to ooze off of him. Red stopped snickering; but nevertheless Green could practically feel the small grin on his lips.  
He could feel Red's hand squeeze his shoulder. Feeling irritated he slapped the other's hand away. “What the fuck, Red!” No answer. Typical. Instead he heard some rustling. Seconds after the darkness in hallway was decreasing. Illuminated by a small light Green could finally make out the person right in front of him; wearing the usual vest and cap, flat raven hair coming out of the cap. Ruby eyes were staring at him intently, tracing lines over Green's body. As if he was searching for anything.  
“What do you think your doing, sneaking around in the middle of the night?”, he asked, trying his hardest to sound normal enough.  
Red stepped closer, eyes still going over Green's body intently. Like he was looking for something. 

It was then he noticed how close the other boy was. His face started to feel a lot warmer, eyes trailing to the side. Better find something else to focus on..!  
There on the ground was the source for the light; Red's Pikachu - of course, what else did he expect - stood there, lighting the hallway. Right next to him was Eevee, looking completely content with her place next to the yellow mouse. _That traitor!_  
“You know you scared Eevee?! She thought you were an intruder!” “Uh-huh…” came the only response. “Are you even listening?”, he snapped.  
Right after saying it, ruby colored eyes met his emerald ones.  
“You didn't come home. Came to look for you.” This time both of his hands settled back on Green's shoulders, tracing small circles with his fingers. “You're shaking.” Blunt as always. 

The heat did not leave Green's face; if anything it became even hotter. But he kept his gaze. “I was worried for my girl.. Also you just slammed me in a wall, that nearly gave my a heart attack!” Red just hummed as a reply, clearly showing that he could see right through the gym leader's facade. His calloused fingers started wandering from the brunettes shoulder to his biceps, holding him gently.  
The fluttering in Green's stomach started again, reminding him of how much he craved the other's touches. He averted his gaze, taking a deep breath to manage to calm down. Waking up and thinking there might be someone dangerous inside really was like something from a bad horror movie.  
But feeling Red's presence and warmth, having his scent enter his nostril, feeling his gentle squeeze on his arms… It helped him calm down within seconds. He started to feel warm and safe.. Safe enough to allow him to close his eyes. Feeling the tranquility that was created by Red's presence. 

To be honest, Green still wasn't used to Red being so close to him, feeling all jittery with the raven this close; hell, even having Red down Mt. Silver was something he still had to adjust to. After all it took him nearly 4 years to get his former rival down that mountain. Also it hasn't been so long since both figured out their feelings for the other. There wasn't really a real confession by now, only Green's visit and the miserable feeling both got after he left again. At one particular stormy winter night which trapped Green on the mountain, it all just seemed to click. Green was telling Red a story he himself heard from Blue about Gold and Silver. In the middle of the story re-telling he noticed Red staring at him with a expression in his eyes he couldn't name yet. _What?_ He had asked; Red answered with suddenly leaning closer and bringing their lips together, settling his hand on Green's neck to keep him in place. After the first shock however the brunette relaxed into the kiss, even started to kiss back. As they pulled apart it wasn't that weird or embarrassing.. It felt almost natural. 

Natural, but yet new. Red let himself convince to come down the mountain a few weeks later. They hadn't spoken about it before but once they arrived in Viridian City, he followed Green to his apartment - instantly crashing on his couch and sleeping like the dead. At first the gym leader thought his best friend (or rather boyfriend at that time) would move back in with his mum. But against his assumption Red only visited his mum, returning to the small apartment afterwards. As another silent agreement he switched from the couch to Green's bed a few days after his arrival. 

They were both starting to adjust to living with someone else and including the other's life in their owns. That also includes revealing Green's unhealthy working habits to Red. Which seems to be the reason why Red came in the middle of the night. 

_Maybe…_  
Coming into the gym, looking for him and having Eevee run up to him without her trainer in the dark.. Surely, Red must have come up with a worst case scenario by himself. Otherwise he surely wouldn't have acted like Green was an intruder?  
_Maybe he was worried about me…_

He opened his eyes again, his gaze meeting Red's patient eyes immediately. Red who had taken their silent moment to come even closer. One of his hands started moving to the small of Green's back. His fingers leaving sparks on the brunettes skin. Red's warmth, his scent, the intensity of his gaze.. Everything seemed to start a fire in Green's body. The hand on his back pressed against him, making him feel secure and protected. Red's other hand had moved to his cheek, tenderly letting his knuckles brush against Green's cheekbone.  
Green felt his chest tighten with the pressure of all the feelings he just started to recognize recently. He leaned into the touch, never breaking their eye contact. Being here with Red chased away every coherent thought. Being held by him, leaning into him, feeling their bodies coming together, flush against each other, sharing this moment of silence and closeness..  
Even if it still was new and unknown, it was very familiar. All logical thoughts fled him as the hand from his cheek moved to his chin, calloused and strong fingers bringing him impossibly closer to the raven. Red's gaze was still intensive, his eyes by now nearly dark. Their faces were only mere millimeters apart as the gym leader felt his heart speed up. Emerald eyes slipped shut again and he leaned in - feeling the urgent need to connect with Red the moment before their lips met. 

To Green, kissing Red was like coming home. Nothing has ever felt so normal, so natural and so perfect to him than this. He never experienced something so warm and comforting before. Knowing that he could let go of his racing thoughts, even going so far to let himself be led. He didn't set the pace, didn't have to calculate or think or work. He knew that whatever Red did he could let himself fall, drown in the secure feeling of Red lips.  
His own hands found his way to Red's chest, feeling the strong heartbeat under his fingertips. A fleeting thought crossed his mind, nights of worrying if the heart of his rival was still beating being replayed in front of his mind. As Red however tilted his head, deepening the kiss, Green lost the thought immediately. The sudden change of pressure turned from something warm to pure electricity. His body started tingling. He could hear the rush of his blood, his loud and rapid breath, even a low sound coming from his throat. Taking this as a cue to continue, Red pried Green's lip open with his tongue like he had never done something else. He started massaging the brunettes tongue with his own, sending more sparks of electricity through him.  
Head spinning from the sensation one hand slipped to Red's neck holding himself tightly. The pressure of the hand on his back became stronger, trying to bring both of them even closer - even though that wasn't possible anymore.  
Trying to gain back some control (not only in favor of not asking Red to rid him of his clothes and take him on that heavy wooden desk in his office like he daydreamed before) Green sucked on Red's lip.  
That got a reaction out of the raven in form of a soft hum. He even felt a short flutter of Red's heartbeat with his hand that still rested there.  
The passionate kiss continued; both fighting for dominance only to have Red find that sweet spot that made Green feel like his legs were out of jelly. They only parted moments later, needing to breath properly. Keeping his eyes closed he could hear some shuffling. Feeling Red's forehead pressed to his he took another deep breath. Their breath mixed. As he finally opened his eyes he saw the soft gaze with which he was regarded. Like he was something precious. Like he was _loved._

They stayed like this for a while simply enjoying each other. Until the light around them started to dim. Followed by a rather impatient “Pikaaa~”. Both boys stared at each other stunned before starting to chuckle.  
Red's hand that has been on his chin before wandered to the brunettes hand over his heart, threading their fingers together. “Let's go home.”, Red whispered. Green could only nod, squeezing the other's hand in his. Red moves away a little bit, gazing down in Green's eyes once again. 

Together they left the gym, closing and locking up the door. Their favorite Pokémon starting chasing each other along the road, leading their trainers through the night.  
Gazing around the silent streets taking in the dark houses and trees on the way. A thought crossed his mind once again. “Say… did you wake up and notice I wasn't there yet?” Once again he was met with silence. His gaze turned to his companion, noticing how he pressed his lips together to a thin line. _You don't mean…_  
“Were you even asleep? Or did you…” “I couldn't..” A grin spread across Green's lips.  
“Aww, were you lonely without me?” “...” moving his free hand to the edge of his cap he looked away. “The great Red - Champion and conqueror of Team Rocket, former mountain man, was lonely!” That got him a punch in his arm as Red yanked his hand free. Giggling a little bit the gym leader reached for the hand again, already longing for the warmth again. “Okay, I deserved that!”

Red mumbled something incoherent to Green. “What was that?” he asked while threading their fingers together once again. The chill of the night air wove around them, bringing them a little bit closer together. “I need to keep an eye on you from now on.” The words were just quite enough for Green to almost miss them again. His eyes widened as he felt the heat return to his cheeks. Suddenly it didn't feel so cold around him anymore. “That habit of yours.. You were always too hard working. ‘s not healthy.” Ruby colored eyes filled with determination once again found their way into the brunettes heart and soul. “So I'll just have to keep an eye on you.” _Make sure you get home early and keep you safe. Give yourself a break._  
There were many unspoken words in Red's simple statement. And Green - as always - heard them. Looking away he squeezed the other's hand, mumbling a quiet “Jerk…” into the night air. His cheeks burned. Would Red always have this much of an effect on him?  
He was pulled closer by the hand, hearing a soft scoff from his former rival. 

But he had to admit… The prospect of coming to his apartment and knowing someone was waiting there for him.. Worried for his well being.. Looking forward to spend time together.. Having his personal home in his apartment.. It felt nice. It felt safe. It made Green's heart speed up again. Feeling overjoyed to have Red by his side, he let himself lean into the slightly taller man, let himself be lead down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Green tends to live very unhealthy. Like forgetting to sleep, make breaks or sometimes forgetting to eat. But never fear - Red is here to make sure that Green will at least come home every day from work. Not only to "pay Green back" for his many trips to Mt. Silver but also because he really really cares for Green.


End file.
